LA
by Writer Under The Stairs
Summary: Being rewritten
1. Chapter 1

**L.A.**

Summery: It's been 1 year since Rogue's murder. Remy has been griveing ever since it happened, but has a new student at the institute with a troubled past stolen his heart? Don't worry Rouge lovers! There's a MAJOR twist.

L.A Ch:1, Meeting of Old Enemey's

_Remmy _The professor's mental voice called.

_Yea Prof?_

_I need you in my study, please._ I swear he spends his life in that room! Remy thought as he got up from his relaxed position on his bed and made his way down to the Professor's study.

"What do ya need Proffes-" Remy stopped mid-sentence when he saw a familiar face.

"Well, well. If it ain't Remy LeBou. Haven't come for revenge, but trust me, you'll get it later!" said a familiar voice.

"What are you doing here, Lee-Ann?" Remy asked, his voice like steel.

"I could ask you the same, LeBou. Wasn't it enough back in Ireland?" she asked putting down her duffel bag. She was wearing zip-off cameo cargo pant's that when to her ankles, a long sleeve black shirt, and black fingerless gloves that whent down too her wrist's.

"What happened back in Ireland was not'in personal, jus' de work of a mad-man, dat wears goofy capes." he said shrugging his shoulders, dismissing the question, as well as the person asking it."What did ya need Prof?"

"I need you to show Lee-Ann to Kitty's room." Xavier said looking back at the stack of bill's on his desk as the duo left the room.

"_Le Chat, _ya got a new roomie." Remy said knocking on Kitty's door. When he heard a muffled "come in" he opened the door to let himself and the girl behind him inside.

"Hi." Kitty said getting up and walking over to the new girl. "Kitty Pryde. What's your name?" she asked holding out her hand.

"Lee-Ann." she replied, not taking Kitty's out stretched hand. "Lee-Ann Jone."

"Who is she?" Kitty asked Remy in a hushed tone as Lee-Ann got her bag and put it on the other bed.

"Apparently she be Lee-Ann Jone." Remy said to the petite brunette in front of him. After he shot his trade marked smirk to both girl's in the room he left and whent to the one he shared with another ex- acolyte: Peter Rasputin.

"I hear we got a new student." Peter said as Remy crept in the half opened door. Peter was currently reading one of his art magazines, his bed littered with his art supply's(Pencils, paint and paint brushes).

"Dat be true. An ya won' guess who it is." Remy said as he sat on his own bed, and started taking off his knee high boots.

"I am not good at guessing games, comrade." Peter replied as he set the magazine down.

"Remember de girl dat mags wanted us ta get from Ireland? It's her. An apparently she has not gotten over de fact dat I was de better fighter, an was jus goin easy on 'er." he said laying back on his bed, hand's behind his head.

"It is Lee-Ann? Since when does she travel? When we whent to her the only time she would go outside would be to go hunting." Peter said sitting up and looking over at the demon eyed man.

"Don know Petey, Yer guess is as good as Remys'."

AN~ sorry if Remy's accent is off. It's my first fanfiction. And sorry it's kinda short Review!


	2. Chapter 2

L.A

Chapter 2, Adrenaline Rush

**Lee-Ann**

I love it! When your able to jump 4 feet in the air and do a split-kick [1],right in your enemy's jaw. And since their robots and trying to kill you, you don't feel that little twinge of guilt. But to feel adrenaline pour into your veins when your fighting to the (near) death, it's incredible! Part of my mutation is: Hight –I'm 6'1''-, strength -about half of the blobs-, and animal characteristics. Not anything physical, but the high metabolism, and junk like that, I have. Mostly I'm like the big cat's -tigers, cheetahs, etc.- and I find that when your in a fight to the (near) death, it's best to go with instincts and let the part of the brain that controls thought get a rest. But I have to be careful not to let the animal side take over, thats why I'm listening to music. It gives me something to cling to.

Unlike most people, and mutants, I can use 13% of my brain capacity. The average mutant can use 12%, and the average human can use 10%. thats why I'm able to do a team simulation in the danger room alone, without my powers. I know a crowd has started to gather in the control room, I don't really care. They can watch all they want. But they better stay out of here, or they will be treated like a robot.

**Jean**

She's amazing! She has prefect form, and execution.

_Scott. Get down here!_ I thought as Lee-Ann did a split -kick [I already put a 1 when I used this term last].

_On my way Jean_. I heard Scott send my way.

**Bobby**

"Iceman, Jean and Scott want us in the control room." Kitty said as she phased threw the ceiling, and then the floor.

So, like anyone who doesn't want extra danger room sesions with Logan, Scott, or both, I booked it down there. What I saw was something so cool, I almost wonted to give Lee-Ann my codename. What I saw was Lee-Ann 4 feet off the ground, in a split, feet on the chest's of two robots, and still fighting like she was born doing it.

**Lee-Ann**

As soon as I knew the 'bots where, for lack of a better word, dead I dropped down with perfect timing to dodge a kick.

"Come on! I know you can go all terminator on my butt. Do it!" I yelled at one robot, it's ashame really, that sarecasum is such a wast with robots. I turned to look up to the control room.

"Is there a higher level!" I asked/shouted.

"No. But I can program one in." Kitty told me over the microphone.

"Well can you end the sim?" I asked.

"Yea, give me, like, two minouts." She said.

I continued to spar with the robots, I'm one of those people who actually _likes_ sparing. What can I say, I need my daily adrenaline rush.

Kitty came true to her word and the simulation stopped. I went out the door and was greeted by an amused-looking Remy.

"What do ya want, because I your goin' ta glote about how you could have done better I'd rather leave and get a shower." I said not even trying to keep the anoience from my voice.

"Actually Remy was about ta say dat de weasel man wants ta see ya, but since ya gave him de idea, I _could_ have done better." Remy said befor turning on his heel and walking about five feet away befor he stopped, turned his head and said, "De weasel man wants ta see ya."

"Tell him that if he wants ta see me he has ta come tell me hisself." I said befor I went to the girls showers.

**Remy**

I cannot understand her, when de weasel man wants ta see someone, said someone doesn't take a 30 minute shower, change, go eat a sandwitch, and then go outside to practice on two trees. Non, when de weasel man want's ta see someone said someone stoppes what ever deir doin' and run's like de hounds be chasin' dem down to whare ever he may be. Dose dis girl have a death wish! Well if she keeps up what she's doin' she does. But if Remy let her keep doin' what she's doin den de weasel man will go all 'slicin an' dicein' on him next. So letting my self preservation take over I went up too Lee-Ann.

"'Ey." I said behind her. She whirled around and punched me right in the side of de nose! Jeez! Ya try ta do somethin nice an ya get a broken nose! "What in de 'ell was dat for!"

"God! Are ya brain dead! Ya don't sneek up on someone _punching_ things! Do you have _any_ sence at _all_!" she yelled at me.

"Well _aperently_ I thought ya where smarter den ya are! Ya don' keep de weasel man waiting unless ya want a funerall!" I yelled back holding my now_ broken_ nose. I started heading back to the instetute as the bleeding increased.

"Let me see you stupid nose." she said walking up beside Remy. So he stoped and lifted away his hand, reveiling a blood covered face nose down.

"Ya happy?" Remy asked still annoyed at how he got de _broken_ nose in de first place.

"Quit complanin'! And either don't think so loud, or quit thinkin' in third person! It's pretty _dang_ confusin'!"

_What in de 'ell? Did she jus'? Can she?_ These where the thoughts that where in Remy's mind when a new voice was dere.

_Yes, Enstine. I can red your thoughts. I have mild telepathy, now hold the freak still!_

_..._

_Don't cuss at me! _it was Lee-Ann. Now that be creepy.

**Lee-Ann**

God! The dumb Cajun comes up behind me when I'm _punching_ things! And then he takes it personal when I punch him! Ok I see his point, but still! It's like he has no brain at all sometimes!

"And I repeat: QUIT MOVEIN'!" I shouted as I got a closer look at his nose. I put my fingers in the places where his nose was bent out of shape. In an instant his nose was back to normal.

"What was that?" he asked rubbing his nose.

"Its called: my powers. Keep up!" I said walking off to the mansion.

"Remy thought dat ya only had de plant junk." He said catching up to me.

"Number one, it is NOT junk! And two, I have a few tricks up my sleeve. You shouldn't think about 'surprizes up you sleeves'. Again, how many packs of cards do ya have?" I asked quickening my pace and lengthening my stride to get to the mansion faster.

"Where the he-"

"Don't you even DARE cuss at me!" I said, interrupting the wolverines soon-to-be threat about how 'disrespective' I am. Well I can tell him one thing: I only respect the people who can out punch me. And Scott, I respect Scott too. Sorta. "What is so important?"

"_We _have a trainin' cession ta do." He said, smirking a little. I smerked too, this was gonna be fun!

**5 hours later**

It was now midnight O' 4 (12:04 am) and me and Logan where still fighting to the (near) death. I wasn't even breathing hard, even though we had been fighting for about 4 and a half hours.

With a quick jab to the ribs, I heard a satisfying _crack, _ a grimace on Logan's face, and then I felt a cut on my upper thigh. Oh. Joy.

I refused to look down, but I put a hand on my upper thigh and in an instant the wound was healed. Although I _knew_ it would leave a scare. Now I was _mad _because these where my_ only_ pair of zip-off cargoes. How. Dare. He!

I put all of my force into this next punch, witch I aimed at the sternum. Ya, see I can, technically, _'bend'_ the laws of physics: like the law of gravity, or the law of resistance, for example. So if I use almost all my powers in one punch (my supper strength, and my "bendy" powers) it can be lethal. So this punch sent him flying backwards into the stainless steel wall. I heard the smack and went to exit the danger room. This room was becoming my favorite room in the mansion.

**Logan**

How does she do it! How can _one mutant_ pack a punch like that! And whats even more amazing is that her hand didn't even break! HOW!

_Her powers Logan. Charles_ said

_What ARE her powers, Chuck?_

_Witch one? _He asked, even telepathically he sounded beat.

_Just tell me later_

_Sup, Logan._ I herd, of course it was Lee-Ann!

_What do ya want, spunk?_

_Just ta let ya know that all work and no sleep makes me a dull mutant, so I'm goin ta bed_

**Lee-Ann**

I started up the grand staircase and up to me and Kitty's room. Before I went to the danger room the first time today I had unpacked, made my bed and let my cat out of her pet carrier. My cat is a pitch black cat that I've had since I was 8, I am now 18. her name is Sun, dunno why, but it is. As I opened the door and was met by what I expected : Sun curled up on Kitty's lap, and Kitty gently petting Sun's back. It was kinda cute. I took a step into the room, both life forms in the room turned to look at me, Kitty smiled, and Sun got up and jumped into my arms. I laughed an petted her head.-Sun's of coarse!- I climbed into my black and green cameo colored sheets (what can I say? I like cameo. Makes me feel safe.) almost as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out. My last thought was :_ I might stay longer than I planed_.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN~ Oh yea, forgot sorry: a split kick -to me It could be called something completely different- is when someone jumps and does a split in the air as a kick. Sorry, I forgot that in chapter two**

Chapter 3, Introductions and 2nd impressions

**SUN**

Why is it so hard to wake her up? It's like she has an on/off switch that I don't know about. But she's the one that feeds me so I can live with it. I like Kitty, its fun to play with her bangs. She likes me too, I think. Well I NEED food so I'll have to ask Kitty 'cause Lee-Ann will NOT get up!

_Kitty?_

_Lee-Ann?_

_No it's Sun._

_Who is Su- oh. You have telepathy? How?_

_Come on! Eat now, Questions later! _

**Kitty**

It's weird enough to have a roommate that has telepathy, but now her_ cat_ has telepathy, too? Can't my life be simple? Ever?

_Uuuuh, Sun?_

_Yea?_

_What do you, like, want for breakfast?_

_I'd prefer tuna, but if you have any lunch meat, that'd be fine._

_Okay, my feline friend, just, like, follow me to the kitchen._

_Lead the way._

So Sun and I walked down to the kitchen together. Kurt joined us in the hall.

"Vat's up, Keety?" he asked in his German accent.

"Did you know that Lee-Ann's cat has telepathy?" I asked. I was gonna kill anyone who already knew and didn't tell me!

"It does not!" he said looking at me weird.

**Kurt**

Lee-Ann's cat does not have telepathy!

_She! You idiot! I'm not an 'it'!_ Mien Gott **[1]**! She freaking does!

_Uuuuh, sorry?_

_Yea, you are sorry!_

After sending me that thought the small cat pranced off proudly to the kitchen. This is going to be a long day.

**Lee-Ann**

Finally, it was time for breakfast! I thought as I was awoken by the smell of pancakes. I checked my watch, 7:13, not too bad. So I got up and, since I slept in my cloths and shoes last night, all I had to do was change my pants. I was now wearing zip-off brown cameo pants that aren't cargo's, they go down to my ankles also. I grabbed my necklace as I went by my vanity, then backed up when I saw my bed head. Before I came here I lived alone in Ireland for around 5 years after General Fury murdered my family (It is my life-long quest to get my revenge!) , and I hadn't cut my hair in 5 freakin' years! So as expected, it was down to about my elbows and my split-ends where horrible! Note To Self: Cut Hair. I grabbed my hairbrush and did a quick all-around, then I raced downstairs. Today was Monday, my least favorite day. But, for those of you who don't know this, I have already graduated college. Yay for me!

"Lee-Ann your going to attend Bayville High, like the rest of the children here." Proffesser said, biting into an apple.

"What! But why!" I demanded.

"Because you still need an education. Your going, don't raise an argument." The Professor said firmly.

"Fine, when am I supposed to leave?"

"7:30." I looked at my watch again. 7:15. I have 15 minutes. I got this.

"What about my textbooks and that junk?" I asked still not loving the idea.

"They're already in you locker, 2 doors down from Kitty's. She can tell you your locker combination. You better hurry if you want to catch a ride with Scott, he likes to get there early." Professor said, picking up the newspaper.

"Don't worry, I got my own means of transportation." I said grabbing a Pop tart, taking a bite, almost barfing, then throwing my Pop tart in the trash can when I passed it. I don't like Pop tarts. If your wondering what my transportation is, well it's a sleek, black, Harley motorcycle. I love it.

"What an awesome bike!" I heard Bobby say to Ray as they looked at my 'bike'.

"Yea, just don't drool on it, Ice cube." I said getting out my keys, and stepping between them.

"Could I drive it once?" Bobby asked.

"When your hands can reach the handlebars, kid." I said getting on, and, when I was done talking, taking off out of the driveway. On my way to the high school I passed Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, and Amara. I waved, then drove faster, passing them. It was so fun watching Scott's face in the mirror! Sometimes he needs to pull that stick out of his butt and let loose! 'Bout 10 minutes later I was in the parking lot, not that many people where here yet, since they still had 20 minutes to kill. I felt a cold breeze and whirled around to find a white-haired kid.

"Ahhhh, the new girl. Nice, but I like them with a little more of a chest." said the cocky voice of the white haired kid.

"Ahhhhhh, the cocky, annoying, kid that should be a bit taller and more muscled to talk to me like that." I said, looming over him. I saw a flash of fear in his eyes before I was roughly pulled back by the shoulders. "Who the he-" I stopped mid-sentence as I saw Scott standing there, looking as if he'd eaten a chocolate bar and then a lemon. "Hey Scott." I said sing-songily. His scowl didn't move.

"No fighting." he said firmly.

"Fine," I turned back to the white haired kid "What's yer name kid?"

"Pietro Maximoff." he said proudly.

"Hay Pietro, scram!" I yelled. In the blink of an eye, he was gone.

I turned to see Scott behind me, scowling, and shacking his head.

"I was NOT fighting! I was avoiding a fight." I said, brushing past him. I headed to the front door of the building before I was pushed from the side into the brick of the building.

"I'm getting pretty tired of being pushed around!" I said to the two teens standing behind me. Both of them where boys and heavily built, probably football players. One had blond hair, and one had black. The blond boy had something about him that screamed 'I hate mutants'. Of course, that could have been his thoughts, but still.

"You live with 'Xavior's goons!" the one with black hair said.

"We are not 'goons'." I said, my patients running thin.

"No, but you're mutants!" the blond one said. He stepped forward, pushing me again, actually knocking me down. That. Was. It! I got up and started to swing my right fist, holding myself back from using my powers. About 3inches from the blonds face a hand caught my fist.

"Already starting fights, Miss Jone?" said a calm voice.

"My name is Lee-Ann, dimbo." I said turning around to come face-to-forehead with principle Kelly.

Oh. Joy.

"To my office, Miss Jone."

"For the last time it's Lee-Ann. How would you like it if I called you: Mr. Kelly?" I said in a robot voice.

"It's _Principle_ Kelly." he said. (I think he's part Terminator) I followed him to his office and took a seat in front of his desk, swinging my feet up on to it. "Feet_ off_."

"Fine." I mumbled, putting my feet down.

"Now, why where you about to punch Mr. Matthews?" He asked, shuffling papers on his desk.

"He _pushed_ me, I take that from_ no one_." I said leaning forward to glare at Principal Kelly.

"Well, Miss Jone-"

"For God's sakes! It's _LEE-ANN! S_ay it with me: Lllllllleeeeeeee. Aaaaaaaaannnnnnn. Get it right!" I was fed up with people. And its not even 8:30!

"Since it is your first day, I'll let you off with a waning. You may go." he told me.

I got up and went to the door. I swear I heard him mutter "Leave my presence!" I opened the door and Kurt, Kitty, and Tabitha fell in Princeble K's office.

"Kurt, uhhhhh, like, droped a contact?" Kitty tried looking up at me then looking down, pretending to look for a contact.

"Vait. I don't even vear contacts! Silly us. Let's get out of here!" Kurt said quickly. They all stood and booked it to their lockers.

I closed the door and took a step away from the door. "Freeze! Get over here." I said in a deadly calm voice. All three of the mutant's came to stand in front of me.

**1: Mien Gott = My God**

**AN~ Hate it, love it, review! REVIEW! _REVIEW!__ REVIEW!_**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ya know, Lee-Ann, your hair would look so good in a pony tail." Kitty said, trying to avoid the subject. She was about to go on when I made a motion with my hands to "zip-It". She got the "hint".

"I don't take kindly ta eavesdroppin', now if I catch ya doin' it again, and if we're off school property, and Scott isn't in ear shot, I'ma do somethin' 'bout it. Get it? Got it? Good." I said, dismissing them with the shake of my head. "Kit, can ya show me ta my locker?"

Kitty led me to my locker, and Prof was right when he said everything was in there.

**After School**

I went home the same way I got to school, but took a little detour. I went around Bayville and did a quick sweep of the area, not much goes on around here. I went back to the mansion to find Jean on her way to the garage, she looked like she was worried.

"Sup Jean, where's the fire?" I asked, pulling into the garage.

"God! Lee-Ann! where have you been?" she asked, sounding like she hadn't seen me in 12 years.

"Did a quick sweep over the town." I said.

"Someone is here, he says he knows you. His name is, I think, James." Jean told me. I froze and turned to look at her.

"What was his name?" I asked in a low whisper.

"James is what the Professor said." she told me. I took off my helmet and ran as fast as I could down to the Professor's study. Who I saw was someone I had thought was dead, dead for a long time. Right now it felt like my heart was about to explode, and my mind felt reduced back to when I was 5.

"James?" I asked. If this man turned around and it wasn't him I didn't know what I would do, but if it was him, I don't know what I would do either.

"Blue eyes?" He asked turning around, revealing a tan face that had a go tee and hair that was as dark as night. The man was about 23 and was who I thought I would never see again. This person was my brother, he was more of a father to me though. Blue eyes had always been his nickname for me. Right then tears started to stream down my face. Everyone else seemed to fade out as I hugged him, basically collapsing into his chest, crying like an idiot. I don't know how long it was before Remy's voice interrupted.

"Remy'd take it dat ya know dis person?" he asked

"Can it LeBou." I said as I turned around, whipping my tears away. "Why are you here, James?"

"I have telekineses, need to learn how to control it." he said.

"Remy, take James up to Scott's room." Professor said. "Lee-Ann, I need to talk to you." Remy left along with James. I wanted to go after them so badly, I mean if someone you hadn't seen in 5 frickin' years, and someone that was a father figure to you, came back it's like if I even blink, he'd be gone again.

"Lee-Ann, I have a few questions for you."

"Alright, the floors yours." I said, motioning to the floor.

"Right, well here we have regulations, and rules. And one of them is that we will help students with their powers, but to do that we need to know what their powers are, and we didn't get a chance to discuss that yesterday."

"Well Prof, it's a long and boring story, technically I only have one power, well I guess it could be counted as two, so I can kinda sense other people's powers and can mimic them, but somehow they get stronger when I absorb them. So if that answers your questions I'll be goin'." I said getting up.

"Actually I have one more question, when you first came here I saw some thoughts of yours, and how did you get memories of Adam and Eve?" Professor asked, wide-eyed.

"It's hard ta explain, but it's like when I die I instantly get reborn and I'm always the same, pale, blue eyes, brown hair, do ya know how hard it is ta be in china looking like this before America even existed? And what the worst thing is: I remember all of my past lives. And I know how that apple tree got there. That's how I was able ta graduate college with straight a's at seventeen. Professor I'm tired can I go?" I asked, I still had a ton of homework.

"Of coarse." he told me. I smiled and nodded, then turned the corner, went up the stairs and went to my shared room. I needed to tell Sun who was back.

_Sun_

_what?_

_James is here._ If a cat could look surprised that was what Sun looked like. _He's in Scott's room._ Sun jumped out of Kitty's lap and exited threw the door I was holding open.

"Where did she go?" Kitty asked.

"My brothers alive." I whispered, my brow coming together. "My brothers alive," I said more loudly, "MY BROTHERS ALIVE!" I yelled, not caring who herd. I collapsed into my bed, face first. Now instead of crying, I was laughing like an idiot. A few minutes later my cheeks started to hurt, I hadn't laughed this much in a long time.

"Lee-Ann?" Kitty asked raising an eyebrow.

I sat up and looked at Kitty's face. "Listen when I was younger General Fury had killed most of my family, so I fled ta Ireland, ya see we had a cabin there. We hadn't used it in years. I was 13 and living alone in rural Ireland, but now my older brother, who was more of a father ta me than anything, isn't dead, and I don't think that there is a word that will describe how I feel right now." I said, looking out onto the balcony. "I need to go and think, be back 'bout midnight." I said going toward the balcony.

"Don't you still have homework?" Kitty called as I stood on the railing.

"Not till Sunday." I said falling threw the air. I landed in a crouch and went to my motercicel. Someone was already sitting on it, the one person that I think I hate a little more than Fury. Yep ya guessed it: Remy LeBou. "What do ya want?"

"Remy would like a rematch." he said looking me in the eye. I walked up tward him and was now in his face.

"Six words: Forget about what happened in Ireland." I said, even when he stood and was 2 inches taller than me I still didn't back down. He needed to learn that I don't get intemadaited. He took an almost silent side-step, away from my bike. "Good Remy." I had to bite back a laugh at his face. I swung my leg over the side and reved it to life, I took off out of the driveway, and out the front gate. I was going way faster than the speed limit right now, I didn't care. I needed to think and this was the best way for me to do it. I took a quick left turn, and found myself climbing up a hillside. Back before Ireland my family used to live in West Virginia, and I missed the hills. I got to the top, and looked out. What I saw was Bayville at night, with all the lights. It was beautiful. I knew I wouldn't get any sleep tonight. I'm used to silence as I slept, it wouldn't be silent here.

I took a seat next to my now parked bike, and just watched. I heard something behind me, someones foot steps. In one swift move I was standing and facing... Magneto?

"Come ta ruin my life anew?" I asked, acid dripping from my words.

"I have come to see if you will join as an acoylite. I am building a new team and would love for you to join willingly." his voice was calm and even.

"Not even in your dreams." I said, almost snarling.

"Too bad, I hate to have to make a seen." with the wave of his hand a metal ball came out of nowhere and opened up, metal arms came out and grabbed me around the waist, wrists, and ankles. Then I was pulled into darkness.

**AN~ I'm having a poll on this story, for a minor couple should it be Kurtty, Lanceitty, or Kiotr? Sorry if I spelled them wrong.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN~ WARNING READ THIS BEFORE CHAPTER! Just because I don't like to cuss doesn't mean some of my characters are the same way. Now this is when the 'rated t' thing comes into play.**

Ya know what ranks a negative 50 on any of my 'meters'? Being frickin' kidnapped! I feel way too useless. Well it's been at least 5 hours after the "fun" metal ball ride. I don't remember most of it, there must have been some sort of gas or whatever. But right now I'm in some sort of prison cell. It's got a dirt floor and center block walls. No windows. There is a door, but its 13 inch solid steel, so that doesn't help. It's really cold in here, so I'm glad I garbed my down-to-my-ankles black trench coat. Right now I was in a corner that was beside the door, when it opens I am outta here! Come on, come on... yes! The door started to creek open... just a little more. In one swift movement I was standing and was past the person who opened the door.

Then I felt it. A searing pain in my head, have you ever listened to finger nails down a chalk board? This is what it sounded like, except x10. There was also an electric shock on my neck that felt like a tazer. I was on my knees, I felt around my neck, and I felt... a collar? Weird. Ok this Magneto guy has problems! I looked around, no one in sight. The pain faded away, and the electric shock stopped. I slowly got to my feet, and it started again.

**Sun**

ware was she? She was supposed to be back 4 hours ago at midnight. Me and a bunch of kids from the institute are going up to Bayville point, there's supposed to be a meteor shower. I remember sitting out on the roof of me and Lee-Ann's cabin in Ireland watching them. Bayville point is supposed to look over the whole town. Right now me, Kitty, Kurt, Jean, Scott, Bobby, and Jubilee where in the X-Van. It stopped on the top of a hill, I was the first out. I looked around and I saw... Lee-Ann's motorcycle? I went over to it and smelled around it, like Lee-Ann had showed me how to. That's when I smelled _him._ The guy who had ruined our lives in Ireland: Magneto. I sent Kitty a message and I heard her tell the others. In 12 seconds flat we where headed back down to the mansion.

**Lee-Ann**

I saw him. The guy who had opened the door to my cell. It was the white haired kid: Pietro Maximoff. I knew I hated his guts for more than one reason.

"Lee-Ann? What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"I'd like ta know the same thing. So why don't ya just ask that father of yers." I said, almost growling at the kid. I got up slowly unsure if I would get shocked again. I shoved my hand into one of my trench coat pockets, looking for my pocket knife. I wasn't there, I checked all my other pockets. The result: I figured out that they where all empty. Oh. Joy. "Ware is all my stuff, like my hand made Irish pocket knife!"

"My "father" took them, don't ask me ware they are. I swear I don't know!" He said, a bit faster than usual. I garbed the front of his shirt and lifted him up off the ground. I could see fear in his eyes.

"I'ma ask ya once, and once only: Ware. Am. I." with every word my grip got tighter.

"Your in an underwater holding cell, Magneto made it to hold the mutants that he wants on his team, but said no." his hands where raised in a passive manner, and he kept speaking faster and faster. I let him down slowly as people that work in this God for shaken place came. They where all armed with long metal polls that had a piece of rubber and then a tazer on the end. I raised my hands above my head, one lunged forward ans tazered me in the ribs. Grunting I fell to the ground. I saw the look of anger on Pietro's face, but he wasn't looking at me, and then, every thing went black.

**Pietro**

Yea I hate her, but still, someone that I hate doesn't deserve to he shocked every 5 minutes. I watched him taze her, her eye lids fluttering a little, and then she went down. Her light brown hair fell limp on the ground around her head, her eyes closed. I glared at the person who had shocked her.

"What was that for?" I yelled at the dude, who's name was apparently Henry.

"The boss said that it was the only way we could move her." he said. I watched his eyes, waiting for his pupils to dilate. A tell tale sign of a lie. They never did, I wasn't surprised, one way "dad" gets people to do what he wants is to put them in so much pain they'd do any thing to make it stop. It was sick and cruel, those very same words where the definition of him.

**Scott**

"Magneto is back." Kitty announced. I turned to look at her, her face was sincere. With one movement of my head I signaled for all the X-Men back into the X-Van to head back to the X-Mansion. Man we have a bunch of names that start with X!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN~ the same warning that was in the last chapter**

My eyes opened, apparently it wasn't a dream. I was still in the cell. I looked around, took in the surroundings and went over my options :

Break threw the wall. Nope, underwater.

Get a hostage. Nope, no one but me is in here.

Pick the lock. Nope, don't have anything to do it with.

Figure something else out. Working on it.

Well not much to work with. Wait, what powers did I copy before I left yesterday?

TK [1] from Jean

Small dose of Peters metal thingy. But I need to save that for a fight in case they have guns.

Jamie's multipuliness

Rahne's wolf power

and Kurt's agility

I raked my fingers threw my hair, theres no way I going to get out of here. I pulled my fingers out of a knot in my hair. I looked at my hand; there where strands of hair in between my fingers. Thats it!

I got the hair out from in between my fingers and focused. The hairs became straight and started to ban together. I used my power that I got from Jean and moved the pieces of hair tward the door. I took a deep breath, I pushed the strands of hair into the lock and used them like a lock picking kit. 10 seconds, a new personal best.

**Scott**

"And that's when we'll make the rescue. Any questions?" I asked. I looked over the room, Kurt and Kitty where sitting beside each other, Kurt's arm on Kitty's shoulders. Jean at my right, Bobby and Jubilee sitting next to her. Logan, Ororo, and Hank where all standing to the professors right. Jamie was sitting on the floor with Rahne in wolf form beside him, Sam was sitting next to Amara. Ray and Roberto where figuring out how long it would take for Wolverine to find them if they "Accidentally" water ballooned him. Peter was sitting back in his chair, just watching, and Remy was leaning agents the wall, arms crossed. James was leaning as far back in his chair as possible, with out it tipping over, he didn't say a word.

I noticed that in the short time that Lee-Ann had been here she had helped most of us to start to get over what happened to Rouge. She had played with Jamie, she hadn't screamed at Kurt's apperence, she had helped fill the hole left by Rouge. No one could take Rouge's place, ever, but Lee-Ann had helped most of us get over loosing her. Espeshally Kurt, he hadn't been his joking self ever since Rouge passed, but Lee-Ann had helped him to be his usual self again. She had helped Kitty to smile like she used to as well. And now we're going to help get Lee-Ann back, no matter what it takes.

**Lee-Ann**

I searched for powers that would help, I needed a hidropath, that's when I felt someone. A lot of someones. I turned a corner and found a hall full of doors like mine. There where at least twenty doors. I got a few strands of hair out and started on the first door, 8 seconds new record. I looked in to see all my stuff. Bonus. I grabbed it all and put all of it into the right pockets.

I got my lock picking kit out and started on the next door. 11 seconds, not bad. I opened the door and saw a room with maybe 6 Asian children, all of them where under the age of ten and they looked terrified.

"{Come on, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here to get you out of this place. I'm an X-Man.}" I said in Japanese, it's kind of handy to know a lot of different languages. All of the kid's faces seemed to brighten up at me telling them I am an X-Man. I almost started to cry as they all came tward me, some having to help others, they all threw themselves at me. I patted their heads, and smoothed their hair. I looked at them and they where all dirty and looked underfed I also noticed that one had a broken leg. Magneto is going to pay. I picked up the one that had the broken leg and motioned for the others to follow me. I got started on another door. Inside all of the doors where children, the youngest was about 5 and the oldest about 17. Right now the 17-year-old, his name is Quinn, is carrying the Asian girl with a broken leg, I'm carrying two children, one lost the use of her legs and the other couldn't keep up. There's about thirty-eight of us by now, and they where all counting on me to get them out, and I'm not planing on letting them down.

"Hey, you! Stop!" a man said. Like that would make me stop! Pffft.

"{Your in charge, theres a sub about 30 yards down the hall. If I don't get there in 20 minutes, leave without me.}" I told Quinn in Spanish. He nodded and took the girl who couldn't move her legs, an 14-year-old came and got the little boy I was also holding. I watched them go and when the last one went around the corner I turned to face the people who worked here. Some where armed with the tazer stick things and others where armed with guns, and then there was the few who where only armed with arms. There was maybe twenty of them, easy. As pie.

**Quinn**

I took the kids down another hall, and then I saw someone coming tward us. I sat the two kids that I was holding down and got into a fighting stance. The person at the end of the hall came forward, arms raised. The person was a man, no older than nineteen, he had white hair and blue eyes. I did a quick sweep of his mind and saw that he knew the other girl. I picked up the two other kids and booked it down the hall, the others on my heels.

**Lee-Ann**

One of them lunged at me, well hey, been here, done that, and guess what? I ain't goin back. I easily slid to the side, and out of his reach. I did a quick sweep and saw there was 5 with tazer things, 10 who had nothing, and 5 with semi-automatics. 5 of the people that didn't have anything moved with suprizeing speed tward me. Wait for it... wait for it. Now! They where right in front of me, I jumped and did a side kick, hitting each and every one of them in the chest. They staggered back, in the time that they where distracted I had time to jump and grab one of the support beams, climb up, and sit on a hanging down light fixture. The dudes with guns where next, round after round. The light blocked most of the bullets, but my knee wasn't so lucky. Grimacing i put my hand to it, blood seeped threw my fingers. I focused on the wound. In about 3 minutes it was heeled. In a swift movement I was standing on the light. 3...2...1. I jumped, in mid-air I activated peters power, coming down with a loud crash. I turned to the first person I saw with a gun, I pulled it out of his hands and bent the barrel and handed it back to the man. I did the same with three more, that was when I felt a shock over most of my body. Crud. I forgot about the people with tazer's, and metal is a frickin' conductor! Wait, a conductor. In a fast motion I grabbed the womans arm that was shocking me. Her eyes when wide and then she passed out on the floor.

"Yea how do you like it hu?" I said, coming out of the metal state I was in. Ignoreing the other people I went down the hall as fast as I could. I needed to get to the sub.

**1: TK stands for telekinesis**

**AN~ I'm going up to a cabin for the weekend, and I don't know if we're bringing the computer, so if I don't update that's why. So let's hope this will hold, and that we bring the computer. Lee-Ann NEED'S to get out of this place! So any way **_**REVIEW**__**!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN~ Same warning for, like, until I say there isn't one. :)**

30 feet. 20 feet. 10 feet, almost there. In a past life (Man I sound like a poet!) I was a rower** [1]**,my dad had signed me up. And lets just say half the time you run. I was 5 feet from the submarine when _something_ tripped me. I looked back, one of the worker people had grabbed my ankle. Oh. Joy.

"Get OFF!" I yelled. Yea it didn't work. I aimed my free foot at his face. Just before the guy was about to need face work, something hit me in the head.

_GO!_ I sent to Quinn. Then (again!) everything went blank.

**Scott**

The sub was coming along nicely. Kitty, Beast, and Forge hand pulled some strings and gotten the pieces needed to make it. It would take about two to three days for it to be in working conditions. I needed- _we_ needed to get Lee-Ann back.

**James**

I collapsed onto "my" bed. I had just gotten her back, and now I let her slip threw my fingers _again_. Jean's comforting words didn't help at all, Kitty and Kurt had tried to do something that would cheer me up. Didn't work. What would work was getting my little sister back, and never letting her go again. I heard the door open and sat up.

"How the sub comin' Kurt, or do ya know?" I asked.

"You are definitely you seesters brother." He said leaning against the door frame. "But Scott sent me up here to tell you that the sub should take about two to three days to be in working conditions."

"Gotcha" I said. With a wave of his three fingered hand, he left. I layed back down and tried to think of ways to kill the person who took her, very slowly

**Lee-Ann**

I was back in my cell, this time I was in a straight jacket. My trench coat was out of sight. Oh. Joy. I think that will be my catch phrase. I looked around, nothing that would help me. Just the four walls, door, broken door nob, and the floor. Wait broken door nob. I threw my weight forward until I was standing, I walked over to the broken door nob and bent down. I looked at the sharp edge and bent down, I stood up quickly and heard a satisfying _rip. _The two pieces of straight jacket fell to the ground. I rolled my shoulders and got into a fighting stance to regain my balance. I looked around again, and saw a camera. Here comes my catch phrase: Oh. Joy.

**1: if you don't know what it is _look it up_ :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN~ WARRING: READ BEFORE STORY OR HAVE ALL YOUR TOES PULLED OFF IN A HORRIBLE "ACCEDENT"! sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have a bunch of other**** crud going on, like school, Judo practice, and my flippin' homework**** is like a frickin tidal wave! So I will pretty much only be updating on every other Friday- Sunday. And the other's I'll be writing. So that's my excuse for not updating if you one of the people who ask themselves "why?", and I'll try to get into s rhythm so that I can update every other weekend. And if your wondering how they knew she was under water, Sun knew. So sorry for future reference. ON TO THE STORY!**

**Sun**

I sat on Lee-Ann's still unmade bed, I sat on her pillow, just like she told me never to do. I looked at the brown cameo sheets that where all messed up, I looked at her black bass guitar. I looked at her vanity, all that was there was a silver hairbrush, lined with silver roses, Lee-Ann always said that it was one of her most prized possessions, that was when I would ask, "what about me?" and she'd say,"your not a possession, your my family." I heard Kitty open up the cherry wood door, but I didn't look at her.

_Sun?_ It was Kitty

_What? I'm not really in the mood for anyone. _

I heard her move forward and come sit on the side of her bed that was closest to Lee-Ann's. She had something in her hands, but still I did not look up. She put a bowl of cat food and cooked ham in front of me. I looked at it, then looked at her. Kitty said,or thought, nothing else, got up and left the room. I waited until I couldn't hear her footsteps anymore, I got up and went and ate the food. For the first time in two days I ate something.

**Lee-Ann**

I looked at the camera in my cell, it's little red light blinking at me. In three minutes flat there where worker people in my cell...room...thingy. I was up and ready to kick serious _a_- butt. I looked at all of them. I let them back me up into a corner. There was about five of them, and Magneto was dumb enough to send _mutants _to control _me?_ I tried to use my powers to get one of their powers. I heard a sound that was way worse than the finger nails down a chalk board. That wasn't the worst part; images came too. Images of people, children, getting their houses burned down. Their parents being slaughtered, and then the children getting dragged away. Before I knew it, I was down. The pain that came with the freaky surround-sound-image-thing that was going on inside my brain was worse than anything I had _ever _felt before. Broken ribs didn't even compare, it felt like I was being blown up but was forced to live threw it. Like my brain was exploding and I wasn't able to die; that was when I realized, God, the one person that loves everyone, didn't want me with him. That was why I always came back instantly when I died.

"I AM NOT GOING TO TAKE THIS ANY MORE!" I yelled. I started punching, and kicking randomly with my bendy powers and strength in use, and it had effect. All the workers started to back away, dodging most of my lethal hits. I managed to hit one upside the head, he stood for a second, his jaw broken. He didn't even scream. I grabbed one and held her in front of me, I reached around and got the knife from her belt. I held it to her thought as I walked towards the door, I was getting the freak out of here! No one approached.

**Scott**

The sub was finally ready, I looked at Kitty as she told me about what the risks where.

"Okay, when do you think we can go?" I asked looking down at the small brunette.

"Now." Kitty said, her eyebrows raised.

"We'll go tomorrow morning." I said. I went up the stairs to tell the professor.

**Professor **

Cerebro was off the charts with new powers, the weird thing was,that they where right outside. I hurried to the front door, I could hear thought of mutants near by. Wheeling around I went to the cliff, and I saw a..._ sub_

**I'M SORRY! I'm suffering from writers block (if you review I might get over it sooner)! And as I said above I got a little life outside of fanfiction (but it's not as cool). So I PROMISE to have a longer chapter next time. PROMISE! So anyway: REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**WOOOHOOO! NEW CHAPTER! A good song for this chapter is "Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace, give it a listen one of these days. So on to the story!**

**Quinn**

I had gotten directions from the girl who got us out, she had told me how to use the controls, and told me directions. It was because of her that we where out here, but it's my fault that she's still down there, and that these kids where my responsibility now.

I looked up and saw a man, about fifty, in a wheelchair, on top of the cliffs. If he had hair I couldn't tell from here.

_It's alright, you've come to a place ware you and everyone there are welcome._ I heard, I looked up to the man in the wheelchair, and he nodded.

_Did you know her?_ I asked.

_Know who?_ I'm guessing, the man sent to me. I sent him a picture of her.

_That's Lee-Ann. _He "said", _we're working on getting her back, if you would help us, that would be wonderful. But first come up here with everyone else._ I did as he told me to, I picked up the two girls who couldn't walk, and I started the assent.

**Lee-Ann**

I reached the door, and got the womans keys from her pocket. I turned so that my back was to the door, I put the key in the slot, and turned it. The door unlocked and I went threw, I pushed the woman in the room and slammed the door closed. I put the key back into the slot and locked it, breaking the key.

I needed something to eat or I was going to pass out soon. I looked around, and I listened for thoughts, or small talk at a lunch table, anything! I didn't hear a word.

"_No one is down here but you, Lee-Ann."_ Magneto said over loud speakers that where threw out the hallways. I looked around for something that could get me out of this, some thing to save me. But the truth wore me down, the truth that it was hopeless, that I was never getting out of here, that I was alone. I basically collapsed onto myself, trying to get away from it all, to find some thing to hold onto. The worst part, I couldn't find anything.

**James**

I looked at my watch, 11:06 pm. We would be getting Lee-Ann soon, finally. And I would be able to see her again, to make sure that she was fine, and maybe even happy after a while. But I was getting her back even if it kills me.

**Lee-Ann**

I was loosing my grip, the adrenalin pumping its way threw my blood was making _it_ come out, the thing I wanted so badly to go away. It was the the thing that lets me be animal like. Its in everyone, but with some its not as open, or it can't come out as easily as it can with me. But right now its pounding threw my mind, trying to get out, trying to make me a monster.

"_Let it out Lee-Ann. You can't hold it much longer can you?" _Magneto asked. I looked up from my huddled position on the floor and everything went blurry and seemed to get further away. After however many minutes of that it seemed like I was watching everything I did, like I wasn't in control. Thats when I knew I had let _it_ out. I had let Switch out.

**Switch**

Finally! Now I can reek havoc all over the place.

"_Go on let it out, let's see what your friends will think if they see it? Why keep it inside, Lee-Ann?" _there was his voice again, all dramatic, and daring.

"Ain't Lee-Ann at the time fridge magnet." I said in the 16-year-old girl voice that I talk in. "Surprised it took that small amount of time for her to crack under the pressure? Lee-Ann is weak, she can't help you. I can."

"_Prove it to me. Prove that your as tough as you say you are."_ I looked up into the camera, it's light blinking at me. I heard the magnet gasp at my eyes, cat-like in shape and a yellowy-red in color.

"What would you want me to do?" I asked looking into the camera.

"_Be an animal, cause chaos, kill, do what you where put on this earth to do." _he said. So I would start at the beginning: the people in Lee-Ann's cell. I looked around, trying to find the path Lee-Ann had taken, and I found it soon. Thats when I felt her, she was banging to get out, pounding on the inside of our brain. Trying to get out.

**Lee-Ann**

I heard Switch loud and clear, she was going to murder the people I locked in my cell. She was certainly strong enough to do it! Switch is twice as strong as me. But to watch _my _hands, and _my_ body murder people was just disturbing.

_Thats not all chickadee, did you forget how __**we **__used to get powers? _Thats when I remembered how Switch had gotten powers, She would drink all of the victims blood and she would have their powers. It was sick and disgusting and it killed them. I pounded harder, pushing with everything I had to get out of this prison that she's keeping me in. I had to get out. I looked out to find that Switch was breaking down the door like it was a piece of paper, and I saw the people curled in a corner as far away from Switch as they could get.

_Well chickadee, who do I start with? The ginger man, or the brunette girl in the other corner? _I heard her ask me in that voice that I had tried to get out of my mind for so long. _Your right. I'll choose. _Switch walked over to the strawberry blond man. He tried to stand and fight, to defend himself, but all it took was one jab to the temple for him to go down. Dead before he hit the floor. I turned away, I didn't want to watch.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN~ Okay, because I have never been In a submarine I don't know exactly how it works, so sorry for any mistakes. On to the chapter. Review, or I will hire an assassin team to hunt you all down and I'll give you two guesses as to what will happen next. **

**Kitty**

twelve minutes until we where going under to get Lee-Ann back. I knew James was already on the sub, I bet he even slept there. Not the entire X-Men team was going just me, Professor, Scott, Jean, Remy, and, apparently, James. I walked down the cliffs to the beach ware the sub was sitting, halfway in the water. I got up the latter and climbed inside, as I suspected, James was already there.

**Lee-Ann**

Switch had just finished with the people in my room, I'll leave it at "gross" and move on. I needed to get control again! I started pushing ageist the mental blocks she had me in. I knew she could tell that I was pushing to get out, she knew, because I could feel her pushing to get out all my lives.

**Switch**

I felt her pushing to get out in vain. She knew it wouldn't work. But that doesn't help her stubbornness. I know how she feels right now, I've been feeling like that for as long as Lee-Ann's been around, sure when she was little during her first life I could get out a few times, but that soon stopped after what I did to her Father, Adam.

"_Why are you still_ _in the room?" _Mr. Dramatic, there he is again.

"I just had to stop and smell the roses." I told him, turning tward the monitor and giving a sweet smile. Thats when I felt her, Lee-Ann was stronger now, somehow.

_Give up chickadee, you're not getting out. I need my playtime too._

_Give me my body back! And I am getting out of here if it __**kills**__ me! Point being, you will be sorry that you even came out._

_Not so, chickadee, not so. This gives a whole new meaning to talking to yourself, don't you think?_

_No. I'm talking to the likes of you, which sucks. Now let me out!_

_Um, lemme think no. _

_Why do you want to do this? Why is it your dream to ruin everything good that happens to me! Once something goes right __**you **__come out and mess it up!_

_My nature chickadee. Well technically __**your **__nature._

_What do you mean "My nature"?_

_I am you, no matter how hard you try to push me away, or cover me up, or bury me with your past, I'll always be here. Waiting for your time of weakness to come out. Besides, when something is going to right, you __**need **__me to come out, because you can't handle that little emotion called "caring". You just can't take feeling anything at all! You always hide behind your armor, always try to repair any crack but its falling apart chickadee! Its because you love him don't you? Your just afraid to admit it, so go on admit that you love Remy!_

_..._

_I thought so._

**AN~ Okay, so now that that just happened I'm sure that all you Romy fans just want to bash my frigging head in, don't you? So now I need help, send me a PM as to what you think should happen next. And I'll choose the one I think will work the best, so send in your ideas! By the way, I'ma stick to that assassin threat in the beginning. And finally I'm sorry for the terribly short chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN~ Okay, so show of hands as to who reviewed? Yea thats right ONE hand. Come ON people! I have never seen a review button bite someone! But if you don't review I don't know what you think, what you like and dislike about it, or how to make it better. **

**James**

What was taking them so _long_? _Finlay_ Jean came down the latter, Kitty was already here and Remy and Scott where helping Professor in.

"Are we ready?" Kitty asked when everyone was sitting. We got various "Yea"s and some "lets go"s. Kitty started it up and got all the controls ready.

"Oh my.." Jean said as she jumped halfway out of her seat.

_Yea, yea. "something furry just touched my leg!" I know the drill. But you are NOT leaving with out me!_

It was Sun, she had crept aboard. So typical for her to do something like that.

**AN~ I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry that this is so short but read whats below and you'll find out why it is.**

**Obituary**

**In Loving Memory Of The Real Sun, My Sun,**

**Rest In Peace Little Kitten, Your Time To Be With God Has Come, Just Keep Playing And Running In That little Field Made Of Golden Sunlight, And Soon As Nature Allows I'll Join You So That We Can Run And Be Together.**

**~KJB**

**All of my stories are now put on hold until further notice, or more than two reviews. **

**Read on ~Opal Eagle**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN~ I'm so sorry for not updating ****this. I truly am, I've just been so busy I couldn't find any time, this chapter is gonna break the hearts of you all die hard Romy fans. So on to a well deserved chapter.**

**Lee-Ann**

I was thinking, I was thinking about my favorite songs and their lyrics: Beautiful, Eminem; Stronger, Kanye west; All About Us, Sonic Syndicate; The Sharpest Lives, My Chemical Romance; Numb, Linkin Park; Animal I Have Become, Three Days Grace. I was think that almost all of them described what I felt now.

A surge of rage and adrenalin went threw me, I felt it ignite in my heart and start to spread like wild fire.

_What the hell! This isn't... this __**can't**__ happen! _I heard Switch "yell" at me.

_I'm stronger than you, Switch. And I will not let anyone else see me like you, I will not let them be murdered because I'm too weak. It. Will. Not. Happen. And I will not lay down and die, and let you push me around! _I said, I was gaining control! I was winning.

**Switch**

HOW? How can she take control? It isn't possible! I felt her surge forward again, I was getting tunnel vision. She was sucking me back in and wasn't going to stop any time soon.

**Sun**

Oh God! We where going to get Lee-Ann back! Finally, someone who will tie a string around her finger and play with me! I looked around, I heard someone, I heard... Jamie?

**Remy**

_Dream_

_We where together, holding each other, kissing, being in each others presence I looked down into her eyes which had gotten softer from their usual steel hard cores, they had opened up to me, to this world that I dare not bring back with me. I ran my fingers threw her honey colored hair that shone a thousand different colors in the sun. This wasn't about me wanting her because I could not have her, it was because she was so amazing she was worth wanting, waiting, and planing. Rouge was beautiful and fiery and strong, but she had lost what kept her here. She had lost what she was supposed to do. Lee-Ann was different, when she walked into a room people stopped to just take her in. She was eye catching, 6'2'' and 150 pounds in pure muscle; her face was well past the round teenage shape that most girls have at her age of 17 and it was well defined and angled; she had a sharp up-turn nose and natural curled eye lashes; high cheek bones and lips that formed a natural pout. She was beauty. Rouge was beauty but she was the one I wanted because I could not have her, with Lee-Ann it was real. It was about her being there and about how she was, not how she was unattainable. This wasn't the crush stage that I had on Rouge, this was real. It's love, wonderful, beautiful, painful love_

"REMY!" I hear, pulling me back to the present. "**REMY!"** it was Kitty.

"What?" I asked.

"We're approaching the base." she said. "Be alert."


	13. Chapter 13

**AN~ I'll be working harder to keep update my stories, so here you go.**

**Switch**

She had done it, I was back to her mind, all by my lonesome.

_As you should be. _I heard Lee-Ann mock me.

_Oh, shut it. Your not the one to kick a person when their down. Especially when you __**are**__ me. _I mocked back.

_I'm not kicking, I'm kicking __**back.**_ She said.

_Now, when did I ever kick myself? I cannot believe you lied to me. _I told her.

_It's a metaphor! _She "yelled" at me. _I thought _e_ven __**you **__would know that! _

_And that's supposed to mean what?_

_Well, it's not like your as smart as. . . . . well anyone._

_Okay, I am definitely not helping you on your S.A.T.'s next life!_

_Alright this conversation is getting too weird._

_**Getting?**_ I asked.

**Remy**

We had reached the base and we where searching for a way to get into the death chamber that was holding Lee-Ann. We where getting her back. I hadn't even noticed how much I missed her, and how in such a short time she had a huge impact on everyone.

"Alright, Remy would you tell Jamie that he can come out from inside the cabinet now?" professor asked.

"Jamie?" I got up almost bumping my head on the ceiling and walked over to the cabinet. I squatted down and opened the door, there was Jamie, looking at me like a deer cought in the headlights. "Can't fool a telepath, kid."

"Are we there yet? I want my friend back." he said as he got out from his hiding place.

"Almost Jamie." Kitty said. She moved the submarine around the turn of the base. Funny, she can't drive a car, but she can control a sub like a pro.

**Lee-Ann**

I was _finally back in_ control of my own body! What a relief is was to think "Run" and it actually happen! Unforchantly, I wasn't the only person here who knew. As soon as I had turned a corner: metal everywhere. Oh, joy. I feel _so_ loved. Well, I've used all my powers, so I'll start hitting things and let's see where it takes us. It took us pretty far, the first few his, after which my knuckles where raw and some where bleeding. And my punches weren't as hard 'cause I haven't had anything to eat in like three days!

I put my body on autopilot and searched my mind for any power at all. I had only one left; the power to grow/control plants. It's the one I had in Ireland, back when having more than one power at a time gave me a mind splitting headache. I looked down to the place I was standing on, the floor was made of dirt. Awesome! My luck is finally changing. I got into one of the pockets in my trench coat and took out a sunflower seed. I dropped it into the ground and stomped my foot over it. After that I turned and ran down the hall, after getting three yards away I turned back and activated my powers.

An explosion of green and yellow came up from the ground. It blocked all possible ways for the metal to get threw.

"Yea, babe!" I yelled a the top of my lungs. Suddenly I felt like I was about to hurl, I doubled over and threw up my stomaches contents; most consisted of blood. I looked at it for a moment; my vision started to get blurred and unfocused. I felt my heartbeat slow and all of my major organs get slower and slower until everything went into slow motion. The last thing I saw was a flash of red light and a big explosion, then everything went black. I fainted. Whoop dee do.

**( could have stopped here, but I'm making up for all the time I was gone :))**

**Scott**

Kitty couldn't find a way in so all of us (Except the professor) got into S.C.U.B.A**[1] ** gear. Kitty phased us threw the sub and hen threw the wall of the base. We ran down random halls until Jean got a reading from Lee-Ann's mind. We found her.

**Remy**

Jean found her! We could bring her home! I could tear Magneto limb from limb! finally. I looked down at the black cat running beside me, and Sun looked back up at me. I took a deep breath and an faster, Jean had sent directions to all of us. I took a right turn and what I saw was. . . weird.

_You see the enormous sunflower bein' attacked by random metal t'ings too, don ya? _I sent to Sun.

_Yea, it means Lee-Ann is here! That was one of her powers back in Ireland. We found her! Now all we have to do is get threw._

_I can take care a dat. _I got out one of the man packs of cards I have in my pockets. I took out the card on top. Charging it and making the card glow a yellow-gold I threw it. The card exploded when it hit the plant, making a small hole in the bottom. Scott came around the corner and with out hesitation started blasting the flower with his red beams. The hole at the bottom was small enough for Sun to fit threw.

_She's here! She's here! _Sun sent to all of us. The feeling of relief went threw me, but it was gone as soon as it came. The random metal objects, they where coming after us now.

**Lee-Ann**

_I was walking on a beach, there was no one around but I could hear music flow out of speakers. I looked up to the full moon, watching it sparkle and shine. I felt the thoughts of another person beside me and I looked around and saw two people; one was as pale as me, she had yellow-orange cat eyes, and brown hair. She was as tall as me and about the same age. The other one was as dark as night with bright yellow-gold cat eyes. She had jet black hair and was on the short side, and looked to be about nine. _

"_Lee-Ann! I found you!" the girl with dark skin said._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_I'm Sun, don't you recognize me?" she asked._

"_Three guesses as to who I am, chickadee." the other one said._

"_Switch." I said._

"_Bingo, and on the first try too. Your not as dumb as you look." Switch said._

"_How can you be here? Your back in my sub-conscious." I said._

"_Not all the way." Switch gave a laugh that sent chills up my arms. "And you can't keep me in that prison! Your just not strong enough." _

"_**I **__put you back there, __**I **__did, you can't be here!" I yelled_

"_You've never __**had**__ me back there! Not once! How do you explain me getting out! If you put me back there you would still be in that cell of yours, banging on the door, being driven so far into insanity by the children's screams that you would be begging for me to come out and get you out, but you never did have me back there. I was just waiting for your time of weakness to break free. And I did." all threw telling me this she was smiling and circling me for what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly Switch started to get larger, and pretty soon she looked like a giant. _

"_Get on!" I looked back down at Sun and saw that she had changed too, Sun was a panther now. Her eyes where different than they had been as a person, they where more like a predators now. Ready at any moment to kill._

**1: scuba is actually an acronym: self; contained; underwater; breathing; apparatus. See, ya learn something new everyday.**

**AN~ My updating schedule has changed, so after this chapter I'll update a story called "Benders Of Weapon X" it's a crossover from Avatar: The Last Air bender, and X-Men Evolution. Tell me what you guys think with a review or PM!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN~ Thanks to all who reviewed. You guys are the reason the story has gotten this far. Okay, this chapter may be a bit confusing to some of you when it gets to Lee-Ann's POV, but if you review or PM with a question, I'll do my best to answer.**

**Remy**

So, with metal flying at us in all directions, Jean came to our rescue. She put up a force field and pushed it so that we could get to Lee-Ann. She was laying there on the ground. There was something around her that looked red; Sun was beside her, gently poking her face with a small black paw.

_She's not getting up! Whatdowedo? Whatdowedo! _The small cat was frantic, walking this way then that.

_Sun, lis'n ta me, Lee-Ann is goin' ta be Okay. We're gonna get her out of here. _ I told the cat, and that seemed to calm her down. James rushed forward, and gathered Lee-Ann into his arms; being careful to put her head on his shoulder.

"Let's get out of here." he said as he started toward the sub.

**Lee-Ann**

_I was riding on Sun, Switch was stomping her huge barefoot feet behind us. I leaned down so that we would have less surface area._

"_Lee-Ann! I can't go any faster!" Sun yelled._

"_Hold on! Just . . ." I let my voice trail off, I had no idea on what to do. Then I came to the realization: there was nothing I __**could**__ do. I just had to let this run it's coerce. If I died, I'd just come back, but I wouldn't kill Sun too. I slid off of Sun's back and stood to face my fears. _

"_HEY!" I yelled at the top of my lounges. "Down here! Are you gonna step on me or not!" I yelled even louder. Behind me I could here Sun let out a roar as she figured out I was not on her back. I looked down and as soon as I did I started growing; just like Switch had. I was as big as she was now. We where fighting each other now, with our powers, a few punches where thrown but nothing serious happened. Until I looked down, the ground was cracking and breaking under both of us. A second later I was falling into a dark hole, everything disappeared, and I was alone falling into a dark hole. Oh. Joy. _

**Remy**

We where back to running down halls, the random metal was still coming after us. I looked around, trying to find the path that we took here.

_Left turn! _I heard Jean's voice. We flew around the corner and found our S.C.U.B.A gear.

"Jean?" Scott asked as the random metal came around the corner.

"On it." she said. We put on our gear and James put an extra respirator on Lee-Ann. Kitty took Lee-Ann's hand, we all put our hands on her shoulders and we stepped threw the wall. We where out and we had Lee-Ann back. All was right with the world. Almost. There was still one more thing I had to take care of. I let go of Kitty and turned back to the under water base that Magneto was still trapped inside. I put my hands onto one of the walls and focused on the kinetic energy on the building and putting more energy into the molecules of the wall, soon it was glowing green and yellow. I let go and kicked off of the wall, which sent me toward Kitty. I put my hand onto her shoulder and half pushed, half swam to the sub.

_Remy! _I heard Jean's voice in my head, _We won't make it to the sub before the base explodes! _

_Crap. _I thought, W_ell, can ya __**make **__us go faster?_

_I can try. _Jean's presence left my mind. Suddenly we where being propelled forward by a force that none of us could see. I braced myself for impact with the submarine's side, and as we where a few feet away I closed my eyes tight.

**Lee-Ann**

_I was falling, that was all I knew. It was so dark I couldn't see anything but dark. I kept my eyes open, waiting for any shred of light. I looked to the direction that I thought was down and did the only thing that came to my mind: I held out my fist in front of me and acted like Superman. Purely for fun. As I did this, I could hear Switch yelling in myhead, or behind me somewhere, (I couldn't tell the difference):_

"_You're still weak! I am stronger! You will fall! They will turn on you! Your so called "friends"!" she yelled._

**AN~ so this story with Lee-Ann's life is almost over, and I wanted to ask you guys if y'all want me to do a prequel, or a sequel with Lee-Ann next, the poll will be up on my profile if you want to vote (either way, theres going to be a second story, so no worries). So review, then vote so I can get started!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN~ Okay, the story is **_**almost over.**_** I **_**still**_** haven't written that twist I promised you! So at least three more chapters, maybe four. Hope ya like the chapter!**

**Remy**

I was such a _moron_! I mean I was hanging onto a mutant who could _pass threw solid objects_! And I close my eyes. Pffft. We where threw the side of the sub now, and James had taken Lee-Ann's respirator off. I could see her face, it looked smaller somehow, like a child's.

"She's not asleep." Jean said. She had her hands on her temples, and a look of concentration on her face. "I-I can't get. . . into her mind." Jean's words where strained, and sweat started to roll down her forehead.

"Jean?"Scott asked as concern painted itself across his face. Jean's hands came down from her temples and her face turned to disappointment.

"I can't break through her mental blocks. James. . . I'm sorry. We'll find a way to get her to wake up."

I couldn't believe it. We had saved her from Magneto, and now she's trapped inside her mind. Then I realized, there's a fatal gap between the two: I can't save her, from _herself_.

**Lee-Ann**

_Finally! I saw light, a little shred of light! I felt the tears coming, but they never spilled over. I looked down and saw a patch of light, it illuminated a small classroom. The place looked all too familiar. It's only when I crashed down into one of the desks that I noticed where I was: my 6__th__ grade English classroom. It seemed like yesterday, even though it had been a lifetime (literally). I saw an 11-year-old Lee-Ann sitting patently in her chair. I remembered this day, we where learning about poetry in English, and our assignment was to compare rain with stuff, like a drummer on the roof, or whatever. I watched as little Lee-Ann (even though I was about 5'9'' then) get up out of her seat and start to read the poem she was holding. I could remember it word-for-word._

"_The child is on the roof again,_

_With all her pots and pans,_

_Banging forever through the night,_

_At first it all sounds random,_

_But then you start to hear,_

_The patten of the banging,_

_Still ringing in your ear. __**[1]**__"_

_It had taken me about ten minutes to think it up, and I still blushed when the whole class looked stunned, even the teacher looked stunned. And thats when they started to clap. The scene played out before me like a movie, and soon it was put on fast-forward._

_It was me, again, but this time I was in old fashioned cloths. Men's cloths. And all the other girls where wearing floor-length dresses. I was outside, plowing faster and harder than my brothers._

"_Keep up Cole!" I yelled at a boy slightly behind me._

"_Slow down then! Or go back to the kitchen where you belong!" he yelled back at me. I remembered this, it's 1872, and I lived on a farm with 8 other siblings and 13 people living in one house. _

"_Come here and I'll show ya why I ain't in the kitchen." I threatened. Cole was in the mindset that men are better than women. If only he could see the world now. The scene, like the one before it, seemed to go on fast-forward and it skipped to another scene. _

_I remembered this one as well. It was 1917, the first year America joined World War One. I was the first girl soldier, but unlike others who came after me, I didn't go public with it. I looked at the short, bulky man sitting beside me. I looked at his dog tags and read "Howlett" as his call sign. Mine was "Terra Gen_**[2]**_", witch meant "Mother Earth" in Latin, good thing most people aren't fluent in Latin._

""_Howlett?"" I asked the man beside me. Most people where quiet on this boat ride, and the ones that where talking, where praying. _

"_Last name." he said in a gruff voice. ""Terra Gen"?" he asked me._

"_Latin." I said. "Took a class in high-school. Reminds me of home." I lied. He gave a half nod, and checked to make sure nothing in his semi-automatic gun had gone wrong. Oh. My. God. I never made the connection before. The man I was sitting next to today. . . was Logan. _

**1: ****I ****did come up with that poem, and that did happen to me, so don't steal it please.**

**2: Mother Earth might not be the correct translation, because I am not like Lee-Ann, who is fluent in almost every language out there, so live with it if it's wrong.**

**AN~ hope you like chapter 15. And who am I kidding? It will be more than four more chapters! So no worries!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN~ so it has been two day's sense Lee-Ann has gotten out of Magneto's holding cell, and she is back at the institute. Sorta.**

**Two Day's Earlier**

"_You mutants are all the same! Trying to hold on to something thats long past!" Switch yelled as she pulled ageist the restraints on the medical bed she was strapped to. James looked at his sisters body, yelling like a crazy person with the yellow-red cat eyes staring at him instead of his sisters crystal blues. "thats right James! Lee-Ann is __**dead**__! I __**killed**__ her!" _

_James took a lunge for the medical bed, but Bobby and Remy each took an arm to hold him back. _

"_I swear to hell and up if you have killed her you will die in a way so horrific you won't even think of being with Lee-Ann in her next life!" James said in a low growl threw clenched teeth._

"_You. Wish." and those two words where all it took to push James over the edge. His powers flared and Bobby, Remy, Professor and Jean where all pushed out of the room as the windows began to break, the floor started to sag and the celling started to go up. Using his powers James pushed Switch ageist the medical bed, and just as the pressure was increasing her eyes shot open. They where crystal blue._

"_James. . . do it, let me go. I'll be Okay." it wasn't Switch, it was Lee-Ann's calm, reassuring voice. James' powers died down and Lee-Ann's body was no longer pinned to the medical bed. James collapsed onto the floor. His powers had never been that strong before._

**Present Day**

**Remy**

She had been in "The Switch State", as Jean calls it, for two days now. Professor had tried to get inside Lee-Ann's mind and bring her back out, but her mind locks where as strong as steel. I sat on my bed, my feet flat on the floor, and my hands on my knees. I tried to think back to before Lee-Ann got here, when we had met in Ireland. Or before that even, just to see if I knew her from some where else.

**James**

I looked at her, and I felt like screaming. I couldn't do anything! I was the weak link here. The one who was useless.

I watched in horror as my sister's eyes flew open and she started to hyperventilate. This had been happening for two days now. I looked into the blue eyes of Lee-Ann as they looked around the room with fright; like a mouse being cought by a cat. Her body stated to thrash against the restraints around her wrists, ankles, and stomach. She looked so helpless, so afraid; and then her eyes shut and she collapsed onto the bed. Lee-Ann's heartbeat flat lined for a second and then went back to it's usual rhythmic beat. I came and stood by Lee-Ann's side, her breathing was shallow and it almost looked like she wasn't breathing at all. Jean came threw the door, Jamie and Illyana behind her, looking into the room like the little kids they never got to be.

"{Is she Okay?}" Illyana asked in Russian. I gave a questioning look at Jean.

"She asked if Lee-Ann is Okay." Jean whispered.

"Lee-Ann is fine." I lied, putting a fake smile on my face. I knew that Illyana didn't believe me for a second but she nodded her small blonde head anyway. I knew that Lee-Ann had always been good with kids, given the fact that she never really grown up herself.

"Jean?" I asked as Illyana crawled into the chair beside Lee-Ann's medical bed and pulled out one of Lee-Ann's favorite books; _Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment_. I smiled as the little blonde tried to translate the English version into her native tongue. "Is there anyway to put another person's mind into Lee-Ann's head? Like to try and help fight Switch?" I asked.

"You want to go down in Lee-Ann's sub-conscience and pull her back out? What your asking, would take so much telepathic power, it would exceed both the minds of Professor and myself _combined, _and-"

"But is it possible?" I asked, interrupting Jean.

"Theoretically? Yeah. It's possible. But James, there could be a risk of putting you and Lee-Ann into a permanent coma." Jean whispered as quietly as she could. I nodded solemnly, and walked out the door.

"James, where are you going?" Jean called after me.

"I have to make a phone call!"

**AN~ so, I hope you all liked the chapter. Vote on the poll on my profile, but the next chapter in Lee-Ann's life will not be posted until after this story it finished. I'll be a little slower than this time, I'm betaing a story by Cursed Coca-Cola Can. It's her first story and its a ROMY! (SO EXCITED) REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN~ GOOD GOD! Has it been **_**that long scene**_** I've updated? Oops, sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! On to the chapter!**

**James**

"You've met her before, Emma." I said into the receiver of the small cell phone of mine.

"_I know who your sister is, James. I lust don't want to come all the way to upstate New York._" said the blonde haired devil on the other end.

"You owe me, Emma. Remember that one pesky thug who kept coming to your apartment?"

"_Don't_ remind me. I'll be there in a few hours." and with that the line went dead. I rubbed my hand over my face and sat back on the front steps of the mansion.

**Lee-Ann**

_So, letting this thing "run it's course" isn't exactly working for me. My brain feels like it's about to explode because I've been dragged from memory to memory 100 times over! I thought I was done with all this past crap! But noooooooooooo. Of course I had to be dragged, kicking, screaming, fighting, back through my whole entire past. Whoop-de-do and other sarcastic remarks._

**Remy**

I looked at Illyana as she read, or tried to read, _Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment _to Lee-Ann. You had to admit, 4-year-old Illyana Rasputin "reading" to Lee-Ann was about the cutest thing on the face of the earth.

I knocked on the door and Illyana snapped her head up and looked at me.

"{Yes?}" she said in Russian. Unlike most of the mansion I had picked up on some other languages, back when I was in the Thieves Guild. There were international agents that I had been assigned to work with.

"{Maybe you'd like some help reading to Lee-Ann?}" I asked, the little blonde nodded. Illyana stood up and let me sit down in the chair, she then jumped up into my lap, book in hand. I took the sides of the book with the small Russian in my lap. I read page after page, translating the English words on the pages into a shaky Russian dialect. Illyana seemed completely into the book and I have to admit, it was a great book.

All too soon there was a knock on the open door. I turned around, there was Peter, with a huge smile on his face.

"I did not know you spoke Russian, Remy." he said. I looked down to get a card out of my ever present deck to bookmark the page I had been reading when I noticed Illyana asleep in my lap. I smiled at the little blonde as Peter walked forward, into the room.

"'Deres a lot ya don' know, Petey." I said as I stood up, Illyana in my arms. I handed over Illyana to her older brother.

"Dat is true, comrade." he said, taking the small blonde in his huge arms. I followed Peter up to our room, letting him put Illyana to bed before asking the question I was desprate to ask.

"Do ya t'ink Lee-Ann'll come back?" I aske as we made our way down the hall.

"She is a strong woman, she could do anything." he said, avoiding answering the question directly.

"Peter, a strait answer, please." I needed one.

"Honestly, I do not know. She is strong, and it is wrong of you to give up on her so easily." he continued to walk into our room and started to shed his shoes.

"Your right." I slipped through the doorframe and made my way to the front doors of the mansion. I stepped outside and took a moment to enjoy the last of the suns heat as it dipped behind the trees. I walked back over to the cliffs, looking for a small plaque that was made of breath taking marble and bronze. I found it easily and read it over.

"_Anna-Marie Darkholme._

_Rogue._

_A loved friend, fighter, and sister._

_Que Son __Âme Soit En Repos." _**[1]**

I felt the familiar lump in my throat, reminding me that, yes. This is real. Sh'e gone. I bent down next to the marker, and just talked. I told her about Lee-Ann, about how much things here had changed. How diferent I was now. I just told her everything, even though I knew she couldn't hear me, I makes a person a whole lot happier when you can just, talk. After how much time I was out there I got up to go back to the mansion when I saw a long white limo crawling along the large ark of driveway toward the mansion doors. I know I've seen that some where before.

My question as to where was answered when a small blonde pulled herself out of the last door, long gold hair spliiing around her elbows ad light blue cloths as revieling as ever.

"Remy, how nice of you to stalk." I heard her call out, locking eyes with mine.

"A plesure, Rwmy promises." I say, "Why are you here, Emma?"

"I got a favor call from your James." she said, odviously not enjoying being here.

"An what ya be doin here, Emma?" I asked.

"I'm here to help your little Lee-Ann." she said, her tone icey. She continued on her way inside. I followed.

**I am so sorry! I'm soory, I was busy. Its the end of the year and I have tons of homework to do and I have to listen to a lecture of "IT'S NOT THE END OF THE YEAR YET!" from my math teacher every frickin' day.**

**1: May her soul be at rest.**


	18. you all need to read this

**AN~ soooooo sorry about this. I read over the story so far, and I hate it. I'm sorry, I don't like the beginning! I think it's rushed and badly typed, and I'm going to do a rewrite. **

**The rewrite, won't be called **_**L.A.**_**, it's most likely going to be called **_**Rescue**_**, the next time I update this, it will be with the tital of the newer version, and when I think it's going to be out. The characters are going to stay the same, the story line will stay the same, but the new one will be better written (I hope) and won't be as rushed. Please jioin me for the new version!**

**Until next time**

**~Author.**


End file.
